I've Never Wished You Weren't Here
by Tropicall
Summary: All I can do is reminiscence... All I have are our memories... And the only thing I can do is say; "I've never..." I will never deny you. Because I loved you. Ace x Luffy, YAOI.


**A/N: I just realized all I have uploaded is one Ace/Luffy oneshot O.O Even though it is my favorite pairing! I shall amend my ways, and start this little one-shot collection; I have a second one already written, but only uploaded to my LiveJournal (tr0picall), hehe -.-; I'm also completely in a fangirl daze after seeing episode 480 again, and again, and again. God, Ace was so hot…. *gets nosebleed***

It had been two years since they'd last seen each other, and finally they could relax for just a bit. Not that everything around them was relaxing, with the ominous prediction of how Luffy would destroy the very island they were on now. But they were pirates, and they were carefree for the most part, and they were older than before. Keimi had gotten them some alcohol at Zoro's request, and somehow they were now playing I've Never, all of them completely drunk. Luffy was still silly, but he had a new air of maturity about him. Maybe it was his new skills, or the loss of his older brother; his crew didn't know. It could also be simply that Luffy had gotten older. All of them were happily drinking; even Chopper could hold his alcohol marginally better.

"I've never had sex with somebody whose name I didn't even know." Nami said alluringly with a flick of her now-long orange hair. She took a gulp, making Sanji eyes enflame, and his nose spurt out blood. Robin did so too, smiling mysteriously.

"I've never kissed a guy." Robin then said, her smile still in place. Nami and Robin again drank, while everybody glanced around. To find Luffy grinning and taking a big gulp too.

They had always wondered if Luffy even knew where babies came from, what a kiss was, or if he knew anything about those kinds of things. He was one of the most asexual people they'd seen, not being affected in the slightest by nudity. Was it because he didn't swing that way? Robin's smile had become bigger, as if she'd wanted to find out something like this all along. Would she try and reveal more about this mysterious guy(s)? Everybody was flustered, and Luffy, for once, noticed.

"What? Didn't I tell you?" He said with one of his stupid grins.

"Tell us what?" Robin asked.

"That Ace wasn't only my nii-chan."

Sanji and Usopp's grog went down the wrong pipe upon Luffy's exclamation. Zoro seemed unaffected, perhaps he knew, while Chopper was looking confused, until he blushed when he realized what Luffy's words indicated. Ace had been Luffy's lover! The two had committed incest! Nami now had the same smile.

"Ah, was he your lover, Luffy?" She deviously asked.

"Yup!"

"So that's why you two were so close, ne?"

"We were real close. I still hate it that he died saving me." Luffy's expression darkened. The crew, even though they were now all curious, said nothing. It must've been real hard on him, his brother dying, dying for him apparently.

"W-what happened?" Chopper carefully asked.

"Whitebeard was dying, and told his crew to retreat, while he would stay behind. Ace, instead of continuing with running to the ships with me, stopped, to say goodbye I guess. And then Akainu, he started insulting Whitebeard, and Ace tried to burn him, but instead he got burned. And then his Vivre Card flew out of my pocket, and I was bending over to pick it up, and Akainu was aiming for me. Ace jumped in front of me and saved me. His innards were completely burnt." Luffy softly explained.

They had thought that Ace was executed still, not died on the brink of escape They hadn't realized it at all, and they all felt insensitive. But Luffy's bright grin lightened up the mood, and they continued to play, as if Luffy had never revealed exactly how deep his relationship with his deceased brother ran.

The next night, as they ate, Nami couldn't contain her curiosity anymore about the two brothers.

"Luffy could you tell us more about you and Ace?" She boldly asked.

Instead of becoming glum like he did before, he grinned and replied with a "Yeah, sure". Luffy easily told them about how they grew up together, and how they met. They hadn't known much about Luffy's life when he wasn't a pirate, but now they could easily imagine why Luffy had no idea that he had a father, why he was such a monster, and so much more. But instead of going into the same detail about the incest, Luffy only said one sentence.

"Ace started it, and took all of my firsts." He said, smirking, and his eyes then gained a far-off look. Reminiscing was all he could do nowadays, and no doubt about it that their captain was a whole lot less inexperienced than they'd thought. It was baffling for them to think back to yesterday, when they'd wondered if Luffy knew about romantic things. Now, they were pretty sure that Luffy was very well aware of these things.

_"Ne, Lu?" Ace smirked, leaning on his side with one muscular arm. "Feel like going for another round?"_

_ Luffy responded with an eager touch, and a lick of his lips._

_ You see, the noise that came from that tree house, it didn't leave much to your imagination…_

**A/N: Hope that this sparked a bit of your imagination ;) I hope you enjoyed it, please review for a quick update! If you readers are nice, I'll write a smutty one-shot next *tries to stop nose from bleeding* Hehehe…. *w***


End file.
